finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Wikipedia
Ist jemandem von euch schon einmal aufgefallen, dass sich die Autoren dort wahrscheinlich gerne mal unsere Artikel als Inspiration nehmen? Ich hab das bei Final Fantasy (Spiel) und Final Fantasy VIII bemerkt. Das ist schon recht ähnlich, was die da aufgeführt haben. Umgekehrt hab ich auch schon manches Mal bei denen recherchiert, so ist es ja nicht. Das ist ein wechselseitiger Prozess, von dem beide Seiten profitieren. Ich finds gut, und ihr? Wo findet ihr uns besser, was könnten wir von denen lernen? Ich bin dafür dass der 2.000ste ein gemeinsamer Artikel von uns allen hier ist. Ich mag sowas. Aber find mal ein Thema zu dem alle ihren Senf beitragen können. Das ist praktisch unmöglich. Ansonsten gibts tatsächlich noch durchaus einige nicht vorhandene Artikel, die einen ordentlich großen Umfang spawnen könnten, wenn sie fachgerecht geschrieben werden sollten, bspw. fast alle Charaktere aus FFV, Die Ortschaften von FFXI, jede Menge Monster aus FFI - VII, zahlreiche Beschwörungswesen, der Nibelheim-Vorfall, das bald neue Spiel für DS (4 Heroes of Light), und bestimmt noch ganz viel mehr. Wer ist dafür dass Gunblade die Zeitkomprimierung schreibt? Kreuz bei DelNorte. DelNorte 17:25, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Die Idee mit dem gemeinsamen Beitrag ist super, ich wüsste spontan aber leider auch nicht, was sich da anbieten würde D: Zeitkomprimierung^^ Hachja, selbst wenn man den ordentlich schreibt, wird er "nur" in etwa so lang wie der hier. Geschrieben wird er sicher in nächster Zeit. Mal sehen... ob ich das auch logisch schreiben kann, nachdem ich nach Odynes Ausführungen beim ersten Durchspielen ein fettes HÄ? überm Kopf hatte (was aber schon einige Jährchen her ist, wie ich anmerken darf). Aber mal ehrlich: Fetter Minuspunkt an FFVIII, denn das mit der Zeitkomprimierung ist nicht richtig durchdacht und riecht so sehr nach "Sch****, wir müssen es zuende bringen... ein Ende, ein Ende, irgendeins muss her... ein Endgegner auch noch, hach... ÜBERLEGT EUCH JETZT WAS, AUCH WENN DAS UNAUSGEGORENER BULLSHIT IST, NÄCHSTE WOCHE: DEADLINE!!!", dass man sich ja schon die Nase zuhalten muss >:( --Gunblade73 19:18, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ach, 2000 hin oder her. Wenns zufällig ein wirklich spannendes Thema wird, können sich gerne alle dran beteiligen (was aber de facto bei ALLEN Artikeln IMMER gilt). DelNorte 20:39, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ---- By the way: Die Wikipedia hat noch keinen Artikel zu . An sich wäre es möglich, den Artikel in die Wikipedia zu , erstmal in den Benutzernamensraum und dann an die Standards der WP anzupassen (Quellen etc.). Aber so wie ich das sehe, ist hier ja auch noch einiges zu tun Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. Gibt wohl nicht so viele FFXIV-Spieler. Früher war ja noch das aktiv, als die Löschzahlen in der Wikipedia noch so hoch waren. Da haben viele Autoren die Wikipediaartikel in diverse Wikias exportiert, in der Hoffnung, dass diese dort soweit reifen, dass man sie wieder in die Wikipedia re-importieren kann. Heute gibt es ja nicht mehr so viele Löschanträge wie früher, deshalb hat das Projekt an Relevanz verloren. Ich glaube aber auch früher gab es das kaum, dass ein Artikel, der mal nach Wikia gerettet wurde, wieder zurück in die WP kam... Da hat eher dann ein anderer Benutzer den Artikel komplett neu geschrieben. Aber sicher bin ich mir auch nicht. --Dr. Crisp (Diskussion) 08:52, 2. Mai 2015 (UTC)